explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Star Trek Beyond
'' |image= |imagewidth= |imagecaption= |series= |production= |producer(s)=J. J. Abrams, Roberto Orci, Lindsey Weber and Justin Lin |story= |script=Simon Pegg and Doug Jung |director=Justin Lin |imdbref=tt2660888 |previous_production=Star Trek Into Darkness |next_production= |film=13 |release=July 22, 2016 |certificate=PG |previous_release=Star Trek Into Darkness |next_release=(Films} Star Trek XIV (Overall) The Vulcan Hello |story_date(s)=2263.2 (2263) |previous_story=Star Trek Into Darkness |next_story= }} Summary Three years into its five year mission, the USS Enterprise arrives at Starbase Yorktown, a massive space station, for resupply and shore leave for her crew. Struggling to find continued meaning in the endless nature of their mission of exploration, Captain James Kirk has applied for a promotion to Vice Admiral and commanding officer of Yorktown. He recommends Spock as the new captain of the Enterprise. Meanwhile, Hikaru Sulu reunites with his family, Montgomery Scott works to keep the ship operational, and Spock and Nyota Uhura amicably end their relationship; Spock also receives word from New Vulcan that Ambassador Spock (Spock's future self from the original timeline) has died. The Enterprise is dispatched on a rescue mission at short notice after an escape pod drifts out of a nearby uncharted nebula. The survivor, Kalara, claims her ship is stranded on Altamid, a planet within the nebula. The rescue turns into an ambush when the Enterprise is quickly torn apart by a massive swarm of small ships. Krall and his crew board the ship, and unsuccessfully search for a relic called an Abronath that Kirk had obtained for a failed diplomatic mission. Krall captures and removes many crew members from the ship. Kirk then orders the crew to abandon ship as the Enterprise's saucer section hurtles towards the planet. On the planet's surface, Sulu, Uhura, and other survivors are captured by Krall. Kirk and navigator Pavel Chekov, accompanied by Kalara, locate the wrecked saucer section. Kalara is discovered to be Krall's ally when she tries to retrieve the Abronath. To escape Krall's soldiers, Kirk activates the still-functional thrusters, causing the saucer to lurch forward, crushing Kalara. Meanwhile, a wounded Spock and Dr. Leonard McCoy search for other survivors. Spock confides to McCoy that he intends to leave Starfleet to continue the late Ambassador Spock's work on New Vulcan. Meanwhile, Scott is rescued by Jaylah, a scavenger who previously escaped Krall's encampment. She takes Scott to her makeshift home, the grounded USS Franklin, an early Starfleet vessel reported missing over a century earlier. Scott is reunited with Kirk, Chekov, McCoy, and Spock. Using the ship as a base, they plot to raid Krall's camp and transport the crew to the Franklin, then escape the planet in the repaired ship. Meanwhile, Krall coerces Ensign Syl to hand over the Abronath that she had kept hidden for Kirk. The Abronath is the missing half of an ancient bioweapon, created by the planet's original inhabitants which can disintegrate any humanoid. With the device complete, Krall intends to attack Yorktown and kill its inhabitants, and, using its advanced technology, go on to attack the Federation. Kirk and the others free the crew as Krall launches into space with the bioweapon, leading his drone fleet to Yorktown. The Starfleet crew pursues Krall in the Franklin. Scott transports Spock and McCoy into one of Krall's drone ships. After dispatching the pilot, they learn that VHF transmissions can disrupt Krall's communications. Matching the drone fleets frequency and using the 'classical' song "Sabotage" by the Beastie Boys, they destroy almost the entire fleet. Krall and his three surviving ships crash in Yorktown. As Krall flees into the city, Uhura and Kirk discover from the Franklin's logs that 'Krall' is actually Balthazar Edison, the former captain of the Franklin. A pre-Federation human soldier, Edison became disillusioned with the newly founded Federation, rejecting its principles of unity and cooperation with former enemies. When he and his crew were stranded on Altamid by a rogue wormhole, he believed the Federation had deliberately abandoned them. The three survivors prolonged their lives with the technology of the planet's extinct natives (at the cost of their human physiology and their numerous victim's lives), and repurposed that species's dormant drone workers into the swarm. Krall now plans to destroy the Federation and resume galactic conflict. Kirk pursues Krall into Yorktown's ventilation system, where Krall activates the bioweapon. Before it can be unleashed, Kirk ejects the weapon and Krall into space. Spock and McCoy save Kirk moments before he is also blown into open space. Kirk decides to remain as a captain and Spock chooses to stay in Starfleet and resumes his relationship with Uhura. Jaylah is accepted into Starfleet Academy based on Kirk's recommendation. As the crew celebrates Kirk's birthday, they view the construction of their new ship, USS Enterprise-A, and after its completion, they depart on their next mission. Errors and Explanations Internet Movie Database Character error # Kirk immediately orders the ship to go to warp after Krall's initial attack on the Enterprise destroys the main deflector dish, but the deflector dish is effectively required to travel at warp speed. Without it debris, rocks and particle matter would be able to impact the ship at faster-than-light speeds, causing considerable damage. This may not be an error on Kirk's part however - given that the Enterprise cannot effectively defend itself against the attackers and is taking critical damage, he may have made the tactical decision that a jump to warp without the deflector was an acceptable risk in an effort to save the ship. Continuity # While it has been established that the Franklin was the first "Warp-4" vessel and was drafted into Starfleet at a later point after the events of "Enterprise", thereby earning the "NX-326" designation, the "NX" designation is still in fact an error. Within the Star Trek universe, NX is a designation used for lead ships in a new class during their evaluation and testing phases (such as USS Excelsior being NX-2000 in Star Trek III, but is designated NCC-2000 by the time Sulu is commanding in Star Trek VI) - as Franklin was already 10+ years old by the time the Federation was created and had already been replaced by more advanced technology (NX-01 Enterprise), the vessel would have been assigned an NCC-326 designation and not NX-326. The NX designation could be due to the Franklin starting life as a Warp 2 design which was later upgraded. Factual errors # The USS Franklin is flown off the cliff at one quarter impulse. Since full impulse is equivalent to a quarter of the speed of light, one quarter impulse is ~40 million mph, which if available would not lead to the behavior of the ship seen in the film - the ship would fly straight up out of the planet's atmosphere within seconds. This could be a reference to one quarter of the available impulse power, using an engine that is operating at much lower efficency than normal. Incorrectly regarded as goofs # The movie takes place inside a nebula, and we are indeed shown a nebula: a huge gas cloud. The characters even refer to the density of gas as they move through it. It also has some rocks and debris in it. Star Trek nebulae often have rocks and debris in them. (Of course in real life, nebulae and asteroid fields would be indistinguishable from vacuum as far as a tiny starship is concerned.) # When the Enterprise's deflector array is damaged, Kirk orders the ship to go to warp to escape the danger. According to Star Trek technology, starships can't go to warp without a deflector dish or they risk extreme damage from hitting particles at warp speed (the deflector, as it implies, deflects them). Given that the ship was in the process of being ripped into tiny pieces already, Kirk took a gamble. # The ship suffers damage and cracks into several pieces, without losing gravity or power. These very important functions are presumably designed to work properly despite damage to the ship. The movie establishes that the ship's actually designed to separate into two pieces and continue to operate normally. # The amount on ships and soldiers that the enemy has in it's swarm changes dramatically during the final battle. From a few thousand to tens/hundreds of thousands when they are attacking the station. Previously in the film it is stated that the planet has deep and large underground caverns so it is entirely possible that there were more ships underground. # The amount of soldiers that would be needed to pilot all the ships would be huge as it was shown that they contain at least 1 soldier in each ship. ' When they were watching the video logs near the end of the film, Idris' character clearly states that they found drones. It is quite possible that the bulk of the enemy fleet is made up of drones and controlled by the hive mind that the music disrupts.' # When Kirk takes a seat in the USS Franklin, he buckles up with old fashioned hip seat belts. In the next shot he suddenly has the newer shoulder chain-like seat belts The shoulder belts were there the whole time, he simply hadn't put them on yet; they cut away to other characters as Kirk put the shoulder belts on. # When the Enterprise is being attacked and starts to roll in space, the crew (again) starts running along the side walls of the deck and back again. It's already been established that artificial gravity comes from "grav-plates" installed under the walking area/deck floor. As inertial dampeners are needed to counteract accelerations that the crew might feel as the ship moves, when those were taken offline (or at reduced power) the rolling of the ship introduces another pseudo-gravity, causing people to walk along the walls. Plot holes # When the saucer section of the Enterprise crashes on Altamid, it stays relatively intact. An object of that size however that enters the atmosphere of an M-class planet with shields and stabilizers down (meaning in an non-braked fashion) should burn up - at least much more than depicted - due to atmospheric friction. Even if it wouldn't, a structure that massive would undergo major disintegration on impact due to the negative acceleration. In any case such an impact would result in a great deal of ground displacement and therefore a big crater. The structure of the ground could be capable of absorbing the impact. # The number of the fighters in Krall's swarm varies immensely: the docking spires visible inside Krall's base only appear to be able hold maybe a few hundred ships. The swarm forming above the base shortly before the final battle already is made up from a few thousand ships, while in the final battle itself, there are several tens of thousands, if not hundreds of thousands. Krall's base is also nowhere large enough to offer space for all the pilots of the swarm ships, which are shown to be manned by at least one soldier each. There were likely docking spires in other nearby locations, many of which were packed with drones. Revealing mistakes # When the Enterprise is being attacked and starts to roll in space, the crew (again) starts running along the side walls of the deck and back again. It's already been established that artificial gravity comes from "grav-plates" installed under the walking area/deck floor. These grav-plates can be adjusted to increase or decrease the amount of gravity so if the ship rolls you stay where you are. If artificial gravity loses power, you float. The system could be designed to keep going for a set period even after total power loss. Notes Category:The Movies